ZenOfThunder
Zen - Master of All Things that begin with "Thun" and end in "er" (Including - but not limited to - "Thunder") The Basicis *Name: Tom *Age: 14 *Birthday: May 27 *Racial Inheritance: Chinese, Italian, German *Nationality: American *Languages able to speak: American (Not english), 1337 *Marital Status: Single (bring on teh ladies) *Hobbies: Internetting, Gaming, Annoying my friends on AIM, Kosmo Radio *Favorite words: Holy crap! n00b, PWN'd, lol (said like a moron) *Favorites foods: Pizza, Chicken Parmajan, Chicken w/ Broccoli over Rice 's Board 8 Comic #2]] Top 10 Games Evar: *1. Katamari Damacy *2. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *3. Elder Scolls IV: Oblivion *4. Half-Life 2 *5. Super Smash Bros. Melee *6. Pokemon Red/Blue *7. Final Fantasy X *8. Soul Calibur II *9. Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence *10. Resident Evil 4 Good Board 8 Buddies *Sess *Zachnorn *Inviso *Vlado *Applekidjosh *GamerPanda *RX7InfinitiIII *Smurf *MakeYourChance *Cloud and Squall *Tweeeked *SlightlyEroticPigeon *UltimaterializerX *Kosmo Trainer/Dangerous Dan *CycloReaper *TeeVeeDinner ---- Other Off-Board 8 Friends: *Halo *Envoy *Wildcat *Dragoner *Archer and the Inn Warriors In User Contests Zen is a cursed man. Placing 30th in Board 8's top 100 users is no small feat; however, he seems always doomed to lose in the second round of any user contest (much like Knuckles). In spite of this, he has yet to lose a match, proving that he is no pushover. Contact Me I can always be found on Board 8. Always. Make an ATTN: Zen topic and I'll be right there. If I don't respond, the drop me an IM or search my username on GameSpot to get my personal profile. Send me a PM, you can do it if you have a GameFAQs account. *AIM: Thunderous Zen *YIM: zenofthunder Alts: *Raizen91 (original, banned for invasion. Crappy name anyway.) *MaskDeSmith (20) (I never even beat Killer7.) *WTFungle (20) (Once lent to Sess, so it may not really be Zen posting with it.) *Electroplankton (30) (I still don't have the game.) Name Origin You may be thinking, "OMG LIEK WTF IS TEH ZEN OF THUNDER MEAN?!!?!" Well, back when I was a huge Yu Yu Hakusho junkie, my favorite character was Raizen. He got his ass banned. So I looked for another name. Desprate, I turned to a YYH DVD. Special Features--->Translated Names "Raizen - Zen of Thunder" Hmmmmmm.... Interesting. And that is how ZenOfThunder came to be. NO SPACES! How to get along with the Zen *Don't use spaces in his username *Don't insult Katamari Damacy or the King of All Cosmos *Don't type like a n00b *Don't insult any of his afformentioned friends. *Don't insult Yu Yu Hakusho *Don't diss Chuck Norris or Vin Diesel. They own your soul. Samuel L. Jackson has what's left of you. *Don't side with eBaumsworld in ANY situation. Unless it's an argument on what sucks the most. *Don't insult YTMND. It borrowed some of your soul from Vin and Chuck. External Links *Game Colletion *YTMND Profile *Secret Board volume 2 *Fishy Stick Origin *Zen's Dad's page category:users